Ingredient Classification 7: Beast Parts
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the Vestige in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents The wilderness away from Wayrest is teeming with wildlife, and those legged and snarling are usually the types we require for these ingredients. It is important to understand that only base creature that lack higher intelligence make acceptable fodder; those intending to hunt and skin a beast race, such as an Orc or a Khajiit, will be turned away, and reported to the town's watch if they become belligerent. The Master makes only one exception; although the senche-tigers are a relative of the Khajiit, they are primitive enough to be slain and harvested (although apothecaries in Elsweyr tend not to favor such barbarism). A wide variety of animals can be skinned and harvested being being presented as ingredients, and it is recommended that bears, wolves, and other easily hunted pray are targeted. Even skeever pelts are tolerated. Ragged pelts are simply fur and skin from these animals, prior to tanning. Ragged skins are striped from animals without a tick coat of fur, such as deer or elk. The entire carcass is not needed; "strip and sell," as our local hunter friends say. Sharp claws are also beneficial, although since we lost First Apprentice Evangeline Beanique to that gangrenous infection (Arkay provide for her soul and for her family), extra care must be taken that such talons don't scratch the skin during preparation. Although sacks of animal feet are accepted, the removal of individual claws is both encouraged and rewarded with a slightly more favorable price. Also remember: As tanning removes the alchemical qualities of these parts, locate a blacksmith if you want to try bartering leather. Sharp Claws The individual hooked nails or talons cut from the toes or feet of an animal. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Causes a foe to sag and weaken significantly in retaliation to your strikes, whether with weapon or fist. *Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. *Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. *Bestows a benefit surely vampiric in nature: magical harm to the for and occasional curing to the instigator. Ragged Skin The coat of an animal with a skin-like coat, such as an elk or deer. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. *Bestows a knowledge that the piercing cold cannot harm you. *Yields an aptitude for weaving between the strikes of an opponent, as a Khajiit might. *Conjures the lick of flames to dance about your weapon, which may burn the enemy with fire. Ragged Pelt The coat of an animal with a thick coat, like a bear, wolf, or skeever. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly *Returns, with quick vigor, the essence required to cast spells. *Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. *Radiates a general wellness that exudes from every pore. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors